<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Borrowed Time by GovernorKristique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055513">Borrowed Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique'>GovernorKristique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Acquiescence [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Conflict, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Murphy and Ms. Miles have their first date. Joan and Jodie continue to secretly communicate over the phone while Joan's in the slot. Jodie makes an important decision without Joan's knowledge, and Governor Vera Bennett seems to be crumbling under the pressure.</p><p> </p><p>This one is a special gift for Lyhesa, welcome to the smutty side ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brenda Murphy/Linda Miles, Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Acquiescence [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhesa/gifts">Lyhesa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who were excited for some SmokoSmilesSmut...have at it you lovely slags &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brenda looked into her rearview mirror and ran her fingers through her long curls. She checked to make sure she didn’t have any lipstick on her teeth, and smiled to herself as she picked up the small handful of flowers her elderly neighbour let her pick from her garden. Mrs. Wallace was a dear friend, and Brenda had been checking in on her since her husband passed away two years ago. Brenda chuckled as she opened the car door, remembering how Mrs. Wallace had squeezed her cheek and wished her well on her date with Linda. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, excited to finally take Linda out and see where things went for the two of them. Linda opened the door wearing a white robe, her hair clipped up in a messy bun. She crossed her arms and looked down. “Oh. Hi...um, if you’re not ready I can just…” Brenda trailed awkwardly. After Linda didn’t respond, she stepped forward and cupped her cheek in her hand, slowly lifting her head up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were puffy. “You’ve been crying…” Brenda said quietly. “I’m sorry I just…” Linda said through shaky breaths. Brenda pulled her into a hug and silently rubbed her back, worry swelling in her chest as Linda cried. “Let it out doll,” Brenda whispered gently. After a few minutes, Linda calmed down and pulled away, tightly holding Brenda’s hands, staring into her striking green eyes. “What’s the matter darlin’?” Brenda asked kindly. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this. First it was Joan, now Kosta’s been killed. It’s too much to handle, and I’m not sleeping…it’s just, draining you know?” Linda trailed. “Let’s sit down love. You got anything to drink?” Brenda inquired as she closed the door behind her. Linda nodded and pointed to the fridge as she collapsed on the couch. Brenda grabbed two bottles of beer and sat down next to Linda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you thinking about a transfer?” she asked, trying to mask her disappointment. Linda shrugged and took a long sip of her lager. “I really don’t know. I’m not thinking about doing anything yet, I just...can’t leave this kind of shit at work the way I used to, ya know?” she said. Brenda put her hand on her knee and caressed her skin gently. “It’s tough when you care about the women as much as you do Linda. I’ll support you in whatever you decide. Can’t say I wouldn’t miss ya. You make it all...more bearable,” Brenda admitted. Linda smiled sweetly and shifted closer to Brenda. Brenda put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She kissed the top of her head and laced her fingers through Linda’s. The two sat in comfortable silence for a little while. “This is nice…,” Linda said softly. “You always know how to make me feel better Brenda,” she whispered. “I didn’t do anything love,” Brenda chuckled. “You don’t have to,” Linda said quietly. She looked up at Brenda, her eyes settling on her full lips. She sat up a little and ran her fingers through her long brunette curls, admiring the way Brenda’s features softened at her touch. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Brenda’s, sweetly pulling her close as she laced her arms around her neck. Brenda rested her hand on the small of Linda’s back, her heart swelling as the blonde woman parted her lips and welcomed Brenda’s tongue into her mouth. Brenda tightened her hold on Linda as their kiss grew with intensity. After a while, Brenda broke the kiss and softly trailed her lips along the curve of Linda’s jawline, slowly adorning her neck with gentle pecks and soft caresses of her tongue. Linda moaned quietly as she felt the butterflies rise in her stomach. She pushed Brenda back and tossed her leg around her hips, kissing the Greek woman more forcefully as she straddled her. She felt a gradual heat building between her legs as Brenda gripped her arse, losing herself in the blonde officer. Linda slowly rocked her hips, entranced by the brunette’s passion, and the way her ministrations were somehow hard with a fierce desire, and yet soft and gentle with care at the same time. The women eventually stopped to come up for air, and Linda held Brenda’s adoring gaze as she untied the belt of her robe. Brenda lightly held her chin between her thumb and forefinger as she studied Linda’s eyes. “Are you sure about this babe? We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for…” she whispered. Linda opened the robe and pulled the fabric aside, exposing her soft breasts. “I want to,” she whispered with a sultry smile as she let her robe fall away. “God you’re beautiful,” Brenda whispered in awe. She grazed her fingertips along Linda’s chest, allowing them to trail down to her stomach. Linda shuddered at the gentle touch, and slowly pulled Brenda’s sweater over her head. “I want to see you,” she said, a rosy glow settling across her chest in anticipation. Brenda smiled and sat forward to unhook her bra, tossing it aside. Linda bit her lip shyly as she ran her palms over the brunette woman’s breasts, her soft curls resting just above her nipples. “Jesus you look like a sculpture or something,” Linda said in amazement. Brenda burst out laughing and gripped Linda’s arse. “What?!” Linda giggled. “You’re fuckin’ cute as hell, do you know that?” Brenda smiled, gazing up into Linda’s eyes. “Shut up!” Linda retorted playfully as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Oh stop, come here,” Brenda drawled as she pulled Linda into a kiss. She cupped the blonde woman’s breasts in her hands, allowing her thumbs to lightly run over her nipples. She rolled them between her fingers, pinching gently as Linda moaned softly and ground her hips. “You like that love?” Brenda whispered. “Mmhmm,” Linda sighed as Brenda circled her nipples once more, coaxing them to harden. She slid her hand up Linda’s back and gently pulled her forward as she took one of her rosy peaks into her mouth. Linda bit her lip and sighed, leaning her head back as Brenda flicked her tongue and massaged her other breast. Linda ran her fingers along Brenda’s scalp, gripping her curls and pulling her forward. Brenda focused her attention on her other breast, sucking harder as her cunt tightened in anticipation. She grazed her teeth ever so slightly over her nipple, and grinned to herself as Linda let out an adorable whimper. She raised herself up and held onto Linda, carefully laying her down across the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want darlin’,” Brenda whispered as she hovered above Linda. Brenda admired her blonde companion as she smiled serenely and reached up to caress Brenda’s cheek. “I just want you Brenda. I want...everything. With you,” she said, nervously biting her lip. “Are you sure?” Brenda asked, searching the blonde woman’s eyes. “If we do this, everything changes. There’s no going back,” she whispered. She didn’t want to ruin the moment with this conversation, but Ms. Murphy had lost more than one friend who had developed a crush on her, and after satiating their curiosity, later claimed they were straight. Linda tilted her head as she registered the hesitation in Brenda’s eyes. She wasn’t used to seeing her colleague unsure of herself like this. She snaked her hand into the tangle of Brenda’s wild brown curls, and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. “I don’t want to go back,” she smiled peacefully. Brenda’s muscles relaxed and she smiled back at the object of her infatuation. “Neither do I,” she whispered before kissing Linda once more. She kissed her way down Linda’s chest and torso, and trailed a single finger over the fabric of Linda’s panties. She slowly pulled her knickers down her legs, tossing them aside as she took hold of Linda’s ankle and guided her knee to rest on her shoulder. Linda shuddered as Brenda trailed her fingernails along the inside of her calf, all the way up to her thigh. “Are you nervous darlin’?” Brenda asked softly. Linda bit her lip and smiled, “maybe just a bit,” she replied sweetly. Brenda bit her lip in response and squeezed her hip. “I got ya,” she whispered. Linda nodded and placed her hand on the back of Brenda’s head, stroking her hair as she waited with baited breath in anticipation. Brenda slowly drew her tongue between Linda’s slit, giving her the lightest possible touch. She adorned her labia with gentle licks and pressed her lips into her mound. Linda sighed in pleasure, her eyelashes fluttering as she watched her lover through hooded eyes. Brenda drew figure eights into her clit as she grasped her hipbones, feeling a tantalizing ache pulse between her thighs as she locked eyes with the blonde woman beneath her. Linda was absolutely radiant. She responded to Brenda’s ministrations with quiet moans, gentle sighs, and endearing whimpers. Brenda swirled her finger around Linda’s entrance playfully. Linda swallowed as she nodded eagerly, propping herself up on her elbows. Brenda’s green eyes commanded her gaze, and her breath hitched as she lustfully watched Brenda ease her finger into her wanting core. “Oh Christ…” Linda gasped. Brenda slowly pumped her finger in and out as she worked her clit with her tongue. “How’s that feel love?” she drawled. “Really fucking good,” Linda moaned. Brenda pressed her tongue more forcefully into her clit as she curved her finger. “Mmm…” Linda bit her lip as she slowly rolled her hips, the heat rising in her centre. “Can you take a little more?” Brenda whispered as Linda’s body responded to her touch. “Oh god yes…” she gasped. Brenda eased a second finger inside and began pumping a little quicker, sucking her hardened clit as Linda’s breathing became more shallow. Linda arched her hips and grabbed a handful of Brenda’s curls, pulling her up to meet her lips. Brenda continued thrusting, firmly pressing her palm into Linda’s clit as the blonde woman melted beneath her. “Kiss me as I come,” Linda pleaded as her voice quivered as she lingered on the edge. “God you’re something else,” Brenda muttered in adoration as she granted Linda’s request. She thrust deeper and her heart fluttered as she felt Linda’s lip quiver in pleasure as she came. Her moans were stifled by their kiss, but the shaky sounds of ecstasy on Linda’s tongue were music to Brenda’s ears. The Greek woman eased her fingers out, silky from Linda’s wetness. She brought her hand to Linda’s chest and drew a heart with her glistening essence. Linda grinned and cupped her cheek. “Never knew you to be so romantic Ms. Murphy,” she purred. “What can I say, I like to give the ladies what they want,” Brenda said playfully. Linda tucked a few strands of Brenda’s curly hair behind her ear and just stared at the beautiful woman above her. “I believe it’s your turn Brenda,” she grinned. Brenda chuckled and gave Linda’s lips a quick peck. “Mind if we hold off until later?” she asked. Linda’s lips parted in surprise. “Sure...if that’s what you want. But why?” she pressed gently. Brenda could feel Linda tensing beneath her, and was quick to put her anxious mind at ease. “In all honesty, while this was much better than the date I initially had in mind...I’m fuckin’ starving,” Brenda grinned. Linda burst out laughing and whacked Brenda with a throw pillow. “Fine, let’s go eat,” she rolled her eyes with a grin of her own. “Go find some pants, I don’t need the fine people of Melbourne thinking I’m courting a harlot,” Brenda teased. Linda giggled and pulled her robe back on. She picked up Brenda’s bra and passed it to her, leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. Brenda gave her arse a playful smack as she left for her bedroom to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linda and Brenda walked hand in hand, turning the corner back onto Linda’s street. The pair had enjoyed a lovely dinner at a local bistro, and stopped at a little ice cream shop on their walk back to Linda’s house. Brenda ran her tongue along the edge of her cone, catching the melted drops of her vanilla ice cream. “So tell me this, exactly how long were you planning to spend lustin’ after me without sayin’ anything, hm?” she teased. Linda bit her lip mischievously and whacked the tip of Brenda’s cone, sending the cold treat straight into Brenda’s face. She dropped the cone as her mouth and chin tingled from the chilly temperature, covered in melted white droplets. “You owe me a new ice cream,” she said playfully as she swatted Linda’s arm. Linda tossed the remainder of her own dessert away and threw her arms around Brenda’s neck and grinned. “I’d rather give you something much sweeter than that,” she purred as she licked the melted drops from Brenda’s lips. Brenda stifled a laugh as Linda ran her tongue along her chin, lapping up every drop. “Did you really just say that?” she teased. Linda cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes. “Let’s just go home,” she retorted as she hooked her fingers into the belt loops of Brenda’s trousers, yanking her closer. “I don’t want to wait any longer…” she said shyly. Brenda kissed her forehead and took her hand. “In that case, pick up the pace Ms. Miles!” she chuckled. The shorter blonde woman giggled as her heels tapped the concrete more quickly. The women made it to Linda’s home within a few minutes, and Linda fumbled with her keys as Brenda pressed her body into Linda’s back, kissing her neck and running her hands over her hips. Once inside, Linda kicked her heels off and grabbed Brenda’s hand, pulling her upstairs towards the bedroom. The two collapsed on Linda’s bed, and Linda wasted no time abandoning her sundress and unbuttoning Brenda’s trousers as the Greek woman pulled her sweater over her head and unhooked her bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linda straddled Brenda, kissing her passionately as she squeezed her full breasts, teasing her nipples with light trails of her thumbs. She took Brenda’s breast in her mouth, sucking gently as the brunette woman ran her fingers through soft golden tresses. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful,” Brenda whispered in astonishment. Linda smiled and flicked her tongue across Brenda’s nipple as she traced the swell of her other breast with her finger. She left soft kisses along Brenda’s chest and belly as she inched closer to the heat of her desire. Linda ran her palms up Brenda’s thighs as she grasped her underwear. She looked a little hesitant and opened her mouth to speak. Brenda gently held her by the chin and gazed into her eyes. “I know you’ve never done this with a woman before Linda. Don’t worry about that love. I’m glad to be here with you,” she smiled warmly. Linda smiled back and nodded. “Will you tell me what you like?” Linda asked quietly. “Sure darlin’,” Brenda whispered. She slowly pulled Brenda’s knickers down and cast them aside, her breath catching as her lover opened herself up to Linda. “Start slow. Touch me however you like,” Brenda encouraged gently. “Okay,” Linda whispered with a smile. She laid on her belly and crossed her ankles, caressing the inside of Brenda’s thighs as she inhaled her natural scent. She brought two fingers to Brenda’s slit, parting her lips gently as she trailed her glistening wetness up and down. “Mmm…” Brenda sighed. Linda began stroking her clit as she dipped her tongue between silky folds. Brenda closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles as Linda explored her body for the first time. The blonde woman eased her arms underneath Brenda’s thighs and pulled her close as she buried her face between her legs and darted her tongue around her labia. “Little higher love, focus on my clit,” Brenda said quietly. Linda nodded and planted a sweet kiss on the aching nub before gently flicking her tongue across it. “Mmm right there. A little harder…” Brenda whispered. Linda pressed her tongue a little more and swirled circles around as she touched Brenda’s entrance. “Can I…” she trailed. “Yes sweetheart,” Brenda groaned as she raised her hips to Linda’s mouth. Linda eased her finger inside, slowly thrusting in and out as she sucked on Brenda’s clit. “You aren’t goin’ to break me Ms. Miles,” Brenda grinned. Linda’s cheeks flushed as she pushed another finger into Brenda’s soaking hole. “That’s it…” Brenda sighed. Linda pumped her fingers deeper and faster as she drew tiny shapes into Brenda’s clit, revelling in her intimate taste. “Fucking hell, just keep doing what you’re doing Linda,” Brenda moaned as she felt the waves begin to rise in her belly. Linda continued fucking her, gradually thrusting a little harder as Brenda’s hips responded in kind. “Are you close?” the blonde woman asked quietly. “Very,” Brenda husked. “Now tilt your fingers upwards, and keep fucking me just as you are,” she gasped. Linda curved her fingers and pressed her tongue down hard. Brenda twisted her hands in the sheets as she came, biting her lip and rolling her hips as shockwaves of euphoria took her. Linda slowed her thrusts and gave Brenda’s mound a gentle peck as she eased her fingers out. She laid next to Brenda and smiled sweetly as the Greek woman’s green eyes locked her ocean blues. “You did well for a first timer,” she teased, cupping Linda’s cheek in her hand. “Well you’re a good teacher,” Linda joked back. “Come here,” Brenda whispered as she pulled Linda close. Linda rested her head on Brenda’s chest as she pulled the blanket over them. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Linda whispered. Brenda smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Course I will love,” she drawled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Brenda asked, standing in the door of Joan’s cell in the slot. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Joan retorted. Brenda sighed; the stubbornness of this woman never ceased to amaze her. “I reckon I’d be pretty fucked up if I got life for a crime I didn’t commit,” she replied. Joan shrugged and removed her hair tie, allowing her black tresses to fall over her shoulders. She trailed her fingers through her hair, working out the knots in lieu of a hairbrush. “The sentencing went as it should have. I chose to take the fall, and I knew I would be found guilty. What is there to get upset about?” she asked. “Fair enough,” Brenda dropped it. “Ms. Miles is on her way to see Jodie. Should be callin’ in a few,” she offered. “Thank you,” Joan smiled gratefully. Brenda closed the door of her cell and locked it, keeping watch to ensure Joan would not be disturbed. Joan laid in bed and tossed the covers over her long body, waiting for the phone to vibrate. After a few minutes that felt like hours, the screen lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my darling,” Joan whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Did they sentence you today?” Jodie asked. Joan sighed as she could hear the worry in her sweet girl’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Guilty. They’ve given me a life sentence. But my darling, I don’t want you to worry. This is exactly what I expected. Everything went according to plan,” Joan said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Joan...will you please let me tell them you didn’t do it? I’ll tell Ms. Bennett everything,” Jodie pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jodie, you will do nothing of the sort,” Joan said sternly. “You have a mere 8 weeks remaining of your sentence. You will follow the rules and stay out of trouble. You will do nothing that compromises your parole. Do you understand?” she pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I get out of here, and then what? They’ll never let me visit you. If you don’t appeal the verdict, you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>in here Joan. How am I supposed to live with that?!” Jodie asked frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down my dearest,” Joan whispered softly as tears welled in her eyes. “I will be released from the slot in two weeks time. We will enjoy our remaining time together, and when your parole is granted, you will go back to your mum’s, return to your studies, and create a fulfilling life for yourself, as you deserve,” Joan responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jodie snapped. “You aren’t going to push me away again Joan. I told you I wanted to be with you. That hasn’t changed,” Jodie said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not throw your life away for me Jodie,” Joan warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then run away with me Joan. You were willing to break me out of here once. Would you be willing to try it again?” Jodie whispered hopefully, staring at the necklace Joan had given her in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...you’ll need to let me think about that Jodie,” Joan whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Just...please don’t shut me out Joan. I know you want what’s best for me, and I love you for that. But what’s best for me, is you,” Jodie said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan smiled and curled up with her pillow. “How are you doing otherwise Jodie?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, fine mostly. Working in the kitchen, keeping to myself. But uh...,” Jodie stalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Joan pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jodie sighed in defeat. “Juice has had her eye on me lately. I’ve told Bea and she’s promised that she and Maxine will look out for me. But it’s...unsettling. It makes me nervous,” Jodie admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan’s eyes flew open as she gripped the phone tighter. “Listen to me Jodie. You do not go anywhere without an officer, or one of Bea’s crew. Stay away from anyone you see Gambaro fraternizing with,” Joan insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I promise,” Jodie said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan’s ears perked up when she heard Brenda knock softly on the door. “I have to go my angel. Stay safe. I love you,” Joan whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Jodie whispered before hanging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea sat alone at the table in H1, dunking a tea bag in and out of her mug as she contemplated what to do. She could tell the women were losing confidence in her abilities as Top Dog, and deep in her core she knew that she should step down. Her new relationship with Allie was going well, and she was trying her hardest not to let the politics of Wentworth impact their time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet buzzing sound broke Bea out of her trance. She tucked her hair behind her ear and listened. She got up and slowly followed the sound, finding herself standing in Jodie’s cell. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Jodie was such a timid and nervous girl, surely she wouldn’t be stashing contraband without Bea’s knowledge and approval. Bea lifted the mattress and felt around until her hand landed on a hole in the soft material. She dug in and pulled out the phone, raising her eyebrow as she stood up. She ducked her head out of the cell door to ensure she was alone before clicking the button and lighting up the screen. She saw Jodie had some text messages, so she decided to investigate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are not having this conversation again. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. The charges are mine, and they are to stay that way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, I won’t. I just feel so guilty...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kosta’s death truly is my fault. Please don’t feel badly my darling. I wanted this. I wanted to protect you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know &lt;3 I love you Joan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too my angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bea’s lips parted and her eyes widened as she finished reading the messages. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock. “Bea, what’s wrong?” Maxine asked gently. “Shut the door,” she whispered harshly, waiting until Maxine had complied with her demand. “Jodie lied. About fucking everything. We need to do something,” Bea tutted as she paced. “Jodie lied? About what?” Maxine asked, putting her hand on Bea’s arm to try and ground the anxious woman a little. “See for yourself,” Bea said as she passed Maxine the phone. Maxine gasped as she read through their correspondence. “What do you want to do?” she asked. “I don’t want to bash her Bea...she’s just...really small,” Maxine said awkwardly. Bea shook her head and put her hands on her hips. “Nah. This is a much bigger problem than a bashing can fix,” she said as she thought about what to do. “She took advantage of our help. She wasted our time, and now we’re going to waste hers,” Bea huffed as she stomped out of the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! It wasn’t mine, I promise!” Jodie shouted as Mr. Jackson led her by the arm into the slot. “Mr. Jackson you have to believe me! I haven’t touched the gear in months!” Jodie pleaded. “Sorry Spiteri. But if you can’t tell me whose drugs they are, I can’t help you,” he said. “I don’t know whose they are, but they’re not mine!” she insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan stood up from her bed and listened carefully. She peaked out of the tiny window of her cell door and watched as Mr. Jackson opened the cell across from hers and pushed Jodie inside. Jodie was crying, and frantically gripping her hair as she paced. When she caught Joan’s eye, she approached the window. Joan shook her head and placed a finger to her lips before Jodie could open her mouth. Jodie sighed sadly and nodded, placing her hand on the window to show Joan how much she missed her. “I love you,” Jodie mouthed. Joan smiled and rested her fingers on her window as well. “I love you more,” she mouthed back. Her face fell when she heard the phone vibrating from underneath her pillow. She quickly dug it up and read the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a sick, twisted, Freak. You can tell Jodie that she’s on her own now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joan’s blood began to boil as she tossed the phone to her bed. She paced anxiously as she tried to plan how to keep Jodie safe when Vera was insistent on keeping them away from each other. She returned to the window and watched as Jodie cocked her head to the side curiously. She grabbed her phone and quickly flashed it, pointing to the message from the top dog. “It was Bea,” she mouthed as she drew the letter B in the air with her finger. Jodie scrunched her nose in confusion. “She knows. About us,” Joan mouthed, pointing to herself and then Jodie. Jodie’s lips parted and her eyes widened as she shook her head. Joan wished she could comfort Jodie, feeling helpless as she registered the panic in her darling girl’s eyes. Joan pressed her finger to her lips once again and smiled calmly. “It’s okay,” she mouthed. Jodie just nodded sadly and disappeared from the window. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Prisoner Ferguson for you Governor,” Mr. Jackson announced as he escorted Joan into her old office. “Hello Vera,” Joan drawled with a twinkle in her eye. “Sit down,” Vera instructed, failing to hide her frustration. “I’m surprised at you Governor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> requested to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I would have expected a more...welcoming tone to our reunion,” Joan taunted. Vera stood up, crossed her arms, and leaned back on her desk. Joan smirked in approval, simultaneously overtaken by hostility towards her former lover, and proud to see the mousy woman apply some of what Joan tried to teach her. “Let’s cut the crap. You know why you’re here Joan,” Vera said through gritted teeth. Joan cocked her eyebrow and  watched Vera with curiosity. “You’ve summoned me here to rub my life sentence in my face? Or did you just need an excuse to see me?” she purred as she reached forward to run the back of her hand down Vera’s thigh. Vera stiffened at her touch and stepped away to the side of the desk to create some distance. Joan smiled devilishly as Vera tried to maintain her composure. Joan stood up to her full height, towering over the smaller woman. “What’s the matter Governor? Cat got your tongue?” she tormented as she ran her thumb over Vera’s bottom lip. “Don’t fucking touch me,” Vera seethed under her breath. Joan smirked and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Then why don’t you tell me why I’m here, hmm?” Joan pressed. Vera huffed and nervously chewed her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I am sure you know, Jodie Spiteri has dropped all charges against you,” Vera stated. Joan’s lips parted in surprise. “She has?” she asked. Vera rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Save me the dramatics Joan, you obviously threatened her into dropping the charges. It’s a shame that Ms. Spiteri took her time retracting her statement. You could have been out of here if she followed through before Victoria Kosta arrived,” Vera tutted. Joan tilted her head and searched Vera’s eyes. “And then what? You and I would pick up where we left off?” Joan retorted. Vera stared angrily at the woman who broke her heart as her chest rose and fell. “My staff will see to it that you and Spiteri are kept apart. I’m not sure what you’re trying to achieve by forcing her to revoke her testimony, but it is my job to keep Jodie safe, and that is what I will do,” Vera asserted. Joan looked down and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vera, I genuinely didn’t know Jodie was dropping the charges against me. I would have talked her out of it if I had. I wouldn’t have wanted the extra time added to her sentence. She’s eligible for parole soon, I wouldn’t have taken that away from her,” she admitted quietly. Vera furrowed her brow and studied the raven-haired woman. “Well it doesn’t matter anyway, does it? With the drug charge added to her sentence, she won’t be released for another seven years,” Vera replied. Joan’s eyes shot up and arrested Vera’s gaze as her lips parted in surprise. Her eyes widened momentarily, betraying the calm and collected facade she tried to present. “Vera, you know those drugs didn’t belong to Jodie,” she said. Vera crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Is that so? Whose were they then, hmm?” she pressed. “Mine. When I was sent to the slot, I asked her to hold them for me until I was released back into general. As trustworthy as she is, you know that I prefer to handle my business transactions myself. I didn’t imagine she’d be caught,” Joan lied. Vera chuckled and shook her head. “You expect me to believe that?” she chided. Joan closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She stepped forward and gently pried Vera’s arms apart, holding both of her hands in her own. “Please don’t do this Vera,” she whispered. “She’s innocent, and you know that. Don’t punish her because you’re angry with me,” Joan pleaded. Vera’s nostrils flared and her lip twitched in fury. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t give in to the darkness Vera,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joan thought to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your hands off of me Joan,” Vera said in a low and shaky voice. “Vera please,” Joan pleaded once more, squeezing her hands. “Mr. Jackson!” Vera shouted. Defeated, Joan let go of her hands and sighed. “I’m sorry for hurting you Vera. I know I cannot fix things, but I promise that I will try. Just...be careful. You’re exhausted. Your eyes have lost their depth. Don’t let this wretched place take anything else away from you,” Joan said softly as she tried to banish the tear in her eye. Vera silently condemned her own tears as Wil mercifully opened the door to escort Joan back to her cell. “One last thing Vera,” she said. “That’s Governor to you,” Vera retorted. Joan gave a small nod as she looked down at the carpet. “Since Jodie has dropped all charges against me, there are no grounds for keeping us away from each other. Her revised statement renders any evidence you thought you had null and void. If you, or any member of staff, tries to keep us apart, I will pursue legal action,” Joan said quietly, locking eyes with the Governor for a brief moment before turning and leaving the office. Vera’s muscles tensed, and she dug her fingernails into her palms as the rage swelled in her chest. She sat down and took a few deep breaths. Her phone vibrated, and her face fell when she saw her lawyer had sent an email about settling some details of her mother’s estate. Even in death, Rita Bennett still kept a strong hold over her daughter. Vera pursed her lips and tossed her phone across the room, the screen shattering as it hit the concrete wall. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>